Arcadia: So Red the Rose (2 CD Set and DVD)
Arcadia: So Red the Rose (2 CD Set and DVD) is a collector edition 3-disc set, released by Parlophone in Europe on March 29, 2010 and in North America on April 20, 2010. About the set The 3-disc set contains Arcadia's only album So Red the Rose (originally released in December 1985), a DVD version of The Making of Arcadia video, and a CD featuring 12 rare tracks. Arcadia formed in 1985 comprising of Duran Duran members Simon Le Bon, Nick Rhodes, and Roger Taylor. The band released So Red the Rose, which All Music Guide described as "the best album Duran Duran never made". The album features contributions by a plethora of acclaimed artists such as Dave Gilmour, Sting (backing vocals on "The Promise"), Herbie Hancock and Grace Jones whose spoken words can be heard on "The Flame" and "Election Day". The DVD follows the filming of five music videos from the album So Red the Rose and features an interesting combination of Directors, locations, behind-the-scenes footage and photographic montages that come together to give an insight into the world of video production. The collection of videos include Arcadia's debut single "Election Day", which is shown in full and also includes Dean Chamberlain's rarely seen interpretation of the song "Missing". Track listing 9606681 CD 1 #"Election Day" (5:30) #"Keep Me in the Dark" (4:32) #"Goodbye Is Forever" (3:49) #"The Flame" (4:24) #"Missing" (3:40) #"Rose Arcana" (0:51) #"The Promise" (7:30) #"El Diablo" (6:05) #"Lady Ice" (7:32) Bonus tracks: #"Say The Word" (Theme from Playing For Keeps) - 7" Edit (4:29) #"She's Moody And Grey, She's Mean And She's Restless" (4:28) #"Election Day" - Single Version (4:30) #"Goodbye Is Forever" - Single Remix (4:16) #"The Promise" - 7" Mix (4:45) #"The Flame" - 7" Remix (4:05) #"Say The Word" - (Theme from Playing For Keeps) - Soundtrack Version (5:06) CD 2 #"Election Day" - Consensus Mix (8:39) #"Goodbye Is Forever" - 12" Extended Vocal Mix (6:37) #"The Promise" - Extended Version (5:35) #"Rose Arcana" - Extended (5:37) #"The Flame" - Extended Remix (7:20) #"Say The Word" (Theme from Playing For Keeps) - Extended Vocal Remix (6:30) #"Election Day" - Cryptic Cut (9:06) #"The Promise" - 12" Mix (7:02) #"Goodbye Is Forever" - Dub Mix (5:13) #"Say The Word" (Theme from Playing For Keeps) - Extended Instrumental Remix (5:46) #"Election Day" - Early Rough Mix (8:41) #"Flame Game" - Yo Homeboy Mix (2:05) DVD #Filming "Election Day" - Paris, France, September 1985 #"Election Day" (7:47) #Filming "The Promise" - Cote D'Azur, France, December 1985 #"The Promise" (4:46) #Filming "Goodbye Is Forever" - London, UK, January 1986 #"Goodbye Is Forever" (4:11) #Filming "The Flame" - London, UK, April 1986 #"The Flame" (4:00) #Filming "Missing" - London, UK, December 1986 #"Missing" (3:40) Personnel Duran Duran are: * Simon Le Bon - Vocals * Nick Rhodes - Keyboards * Roger Taylor - Drums With: * David Gilmour - Guitar * Carlos Alomar - Guitar * Herbie Hancock - Piano * Sting - Vocals ("The Promise") * Grace Jones - Vocals ("The Flame" and "Election Day") * Mark Egan - Bass * The Pat Metheny Group ("El Diablo" and "Lady Ice") * David Van Tieghem - Percussion Video credits: * "Election Day" - Directed by Roger Christian, produced by Chrissie Smith * "The Promise" - Directed by Marcello Anciano, produced by Ruth Orme and Martin Wyn Griffith * "Goodbye Is Forever" - Directed by Marcelo Anciano, produced by Ruth Orme * "The Flame" - Directed by Russell Mulcahy, produced by Chrissie Smith * "Missing" - Directed by Dean Chamberlain Category:Arcadia albums